Fantastic Garden
by Spica M
Summary: Secuela de Forgotten Capitol. Voldemort y sus mortifagos escapan de la cárcel de máxima seguridad, Hogwarts con un supuesto rehén. Al mismo tiempo que la campaña para retomar el poder politico como la dictadura anterior regresa, Tom se da cuenta de la importancia de Harry Potter. ¿será que el gran dictador al fin encontró a su igual? [TMR/HP]
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción**

**_"Regresaré Albus, y tú no podrás hacer nada, pero puedes no creerme, no mires hacia atrás, no creas esto, hasta que notes el cuchillo en tu interior"_**

Pensaba con una leve sonrisa Tom Riddle mientras salía de la prisión de Hogwarts con más seguidores que antes guiados por los guardias de la prisión directamente al bosque que sirve como reserva de una especie en peligro de extinción de arañas altamente peligrosas y venenosas.

—O…oye Tom, ¿en serio que me iban a despedir o lo dijiste para que viniese contigo?—preguntaba un voz a su lado y regreso a ver al guardia del turno nocturno.

Ah, el querido guardia de ojos verdes.

Aunque Tom lo negara, él apreciaba en demasía a ese guardia con sus risas y las expresiones que hace cuando algo no anda bien.

Al comienzo había sido solo para que no hubiera nadie que se interpusiera pero con el paso del tiempo el preso comenzó a esperar pacientemente al momento en el que el guardia regresara y le contara sobre lo que pasa afuera con sus padrinos y amigos.

—es en serio, ¿acaso no leíste el periódico de hace unos días? Moody lo dijo claramente—declaró el preso con una leve sonrisa sin soltar al guardia.

—Sí, pero creí que no lo iba a hacer—murmuró por lo bajo el guardia dejándose llevar hasta el bosque prohibido.

—mi señor, la mansión Riddle está bajo la jurisdicción de Moody, ¿en qué mansión nos movemos?—preguntaba el rubio Malfoy y Riddle lo miró fijamente.

Bien, eso era algo esperable, sonrió levemente antes de asentir.

—la mansión Gaunt, estaremos ahí en unos minutos, tu padre ya fue informado de este plan, Draco—anunció el preso y el rubio asintió rápidamente antes de llamar a su padre.

En cinco minutos un jet propiedad de los Gaunt apareció en el aire con uno de los empleados de los Malfoy conduciéndolo.

—Dobby, el mayordomo de los Malfoy fue ordenado por el señor Malfoy de venir hasta aquí a retirar a los mortífagos, aliados, guardias y al señor oscuro—declaraba un hombre bajito bien vestido pero delgado.

Escuchando las alarmas para la búsqueda, el señor oscuro rápidamente ordeno a todos abordar lo más pronto posible.

Las posesiones Gaunt fueron resguardadas por su madre para que nadie a excepción de su hijo y sus descendientes pudiesen tocarlas incluso si este fuese el criminal más buscado de todo el mundo (cosa que siempre le causa ironía a Tom).

Durante el rápido viaje hacia la mansión Gaunt, era puesto al tanto de sus nuevos seguidores incluyendo a la extraña pero eficiente Myrtle del fiasco de Myrtle la llorona.

Al llegar, inmediatamente los sirvientes de la casa atendieron a los recién llegados mostrándoles el ala de los invitados.

Los sirvientes de los Gaunt, al igual que el resto de las posesiones Gaunt-Slytherin, eran sumamente fieles a la "joven ama Merope" o "la señorita Merope" por lo cual fueron los que han mantenido las posesiones en su lugar de acuerdo a la última voluntad de ella.

Cuando Tom Riddle hijo había llegado averiguando sobre su madre, los sirvientes se sintieron incomodados por la apariencia del horrendo Riddle que robó todo a su señora, pero con los ojos de los Slytherin y la marca de nacimiento "pársel" que tienen los Slytherin en su cuello, tuvieron que contarle toda la historia a este joven.

Con alegría vieron al horrible Riddle ser despojado de todo lo que le había robado a su señorita y al joven amo Marvolo restaurar todo el patrimonio Gaunt.

Los sirvientes fueron fieles al joven Riddle desde el comienzo y ahora, lo recibían con alegría junto a sus seguidores (que a opinión de los sirvientes eran más que antes y algunos más dementes que antes, dígase Bellatrix)

—bienvenido joven Marvolo, estábamos listos para su retorno, sus seguidores serán acomodados en la sala oeste mientras que sus aposentos fueron preparados en la sala este—informó el jefe de los sirvientes recibiendo al joven en la mansión.

—gracias, el joven a mi lado va a tener su alcoba en la sala este también por favor prepárenla lo más pronto posible—respondió el señor oscuro mientras los sirvientes se apresuraban a guiar a los mortífagos al ala oeste de la enorme mansión Gaunt-Slytherin.

Cuando el jefe de sirvientes miró a Harry supo inmediatamente que este chico no era un seguidor más, parecía como si fuese…

Su igual.

Con una sonrisa el sirviente se apresuró a realizar la tarea encomendada.

Será como ver un jardín fantástico el ver a su joven amo enamorado de un jovencito.

* * *

Bien, con esto comenzamos Fantastic Garden.

Como verán, este prólogo es la continuacion exacta de Forgotten Capitol.

La forma de publicacion será igual que la de los demás fics.

Debido a que Merope en este fic es una dama que practicamente fue criada por los sirvientes, estos le tenian mucho cariño y tienen cierto desprecio por Tom Riddle padre pero eso no significa que odien a Tom aka Voldemort -rie-

Espero que les guste tanto como les gustó Forgotten Capitol


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Harry Potter por tercera vez en su vida había amanecido en una cama que no sabía dónde rayos era.

Hasta que las memorias de ayer llegaron rápidamente.

_Había escapado con Tom Riddle de Hogwarts y ahora estaba en la mansión de este, caminando hacia la enorme mesa donde estaban reunidos todos los nuevos y antiguos mortífagos._

_Cuando iba a dejar el lugar considerando que no había jurado lealtad a Riddle ni nada parecido, una mano lo sujeto de irse y lo miró fijamente con esos ojos rojos brillantes._

_—Harry, quédate—murmuró el ex-convicto mirando al joven fijamente antes de obligarlo a sentarse._

_Harry, reluctante, tomó asiento a la diestra del hombre mientras veía entrar a los Malfoy y tomar asiento a la izquierda de ellos y a Snape llegar para tomar asiento junto a Harry y ante la mirada sorprendida de Harry, algunos Weasley, los guardias de Slytherin de la noche y Luna._

_—el día de hoy, comenzará de nuevo la batalla para acabar con nuestros oponentes, para levantarnos de nuevo en nombre de la justicia y más que nada, demostrar al mundo que aún hay personas que desean un cambio, eliminar aquellas cosas que están mal y corruptas, para levantar de nuevo nuestros ideales, ustedes, aliados, mortífagos y futuros seguidores van a poder ser los actores directos o indirectos de un cambio que van a ver muy pronto, con esto, les doy la bienvenida a todos a la mansión Gaunt-Slytherin y agradezco su presencia—habló el hombre seguido de los aplausos de todos los seguidores mientras Harry miraba con asombro al preso con el que había hablado tanto tiempo._

_Cuando había hablado con él tenía un aire relajado e inofensivo, su tono era amable y tranquilo pero ahora, era como escuchar a dos personas distintas, este Tom tenía un aire de poder y amenaza sobre él y su tono era poderosos y lleno de convicción._

_En ese momento se dio cuenta del cómo llegó a ganar tantos seguidores solo con una apariencia y unas cuantas palabras bien dichas._

_Con solo ese anuncio mando a dormir y descansar a todos debido a que un atraco así de fuerte debió haber cansado a todos._

_En esos momentos Tom le sonrió a Harry y lo llevó a su habitación en la ala este._

_—descansa Harry, mañana podrás hablar con tus padrinos, solo ten cuidado y por ahora descansa si necesitas algo llama a los sirvientes, están felices de tener que hacer—declaro el joven preso y lo dejo en la puerta de su habitación antes de moverse a la puerta contigua y entrar._

_Al ver su habitación no pudo evitar recorrer toda la habitación. ¡Era enorme!_

_Su cansancio le ganó y con solo una ducha y una pijama que había en el armario y cayo de bruces en la enrome cama._

Si ahora recordaba.

Con pesadez se levantó y abrió el enorme armario solo para hallarlo lleno de ropa de su talla. Sin saber realmente como es que Riddle logro saber su talla, se puso lo primero que había y bajo rápidamente al comedor.

Amablemente uno de los sirvientes lo llevo al comedor, el lugar era tan grande que parecía que se perdería.

Al llegar se encontró con Tom desayunando con la mayoría de los mortífagos mientras conversaban de varias cosas al azar.

—buenos días—saludo reluctante al ver a sus presos mirándolo fijamente.

—buenos días—saludo tranquilamente Tom con una leve sonrisa mirando al guardia incomodado por la situación.

— ¡Querido guardia Potter!—exclamo con una sonrisa Bellatrix atrapando al ex-guardia en sus brazos—como te portaste bien con nosotros, te recompensaré informándote de la siguiente parada a realizar.

El guardia miro a Bellatrix un momento con confusión e incomodidad antes de recordar que estaba en la casa del preso más importante de todos, rodeado de sus seguidores.

— ¿Parada?—pregunto con confusión sin entender a la mujer.

— ¡El número 4 de Privet Drive!—declaro como si anunciara la navidad para ella mientras Harry palidecía.

— ¿Qué…vas a hacer ahí?—pregunto Harry completamente pálido mirando una forma de escaparse de la presa.

— ¿no es obvio? ¡Torturar a los Dursley! Tengo permiso de mi señor—declaro Bella contenta señalando al hombre.

—No va a ser una tortura literal, simplemente colocar pruebas para que el sistema judicial haga lo suyo mientras nosotros hacemos lo nuestro—declaro Tom terminando su café.

— ¡¿Quién les dijo donde vivían?!—pregunto en defensiva, una cosa era contarle a los presos su pasado y otra diferente es decirles donde vivían y demás.

—nadie, nosotros tenemos nuestras fuentes—declaro Tom Riddle. No podía dejar que algo le pasara a Luna por ser una excelente informante.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y miro a Bellatrix con una mezcla de horror y agradecimiento. Muy dentro de él sabía que siempre ha querido que una fuerza superior se vengara de los Dursley por él.

—no te preocupes, lo haremos en las sombras cuando nadie nos vea y quiero primero preparar mis armas antes de hacer algo, dos años le quitan la experiencia a cualquiera—declaro Bellatrix y le acercó el periódico del día de hoy.

Esperando leer el escándalo de la fuga de Hogwarts, se encontró con una sorpresa.

**_¡El Director Albus Dumbledore es despedido de su posición como director de Hogwarts!_**

_A raíz de la fuga dada a las siete de la noche por parte de toda la casa de Slytherin de Hogwarts, el ministro Fudge y el funcionario del ministerio Lucius Malfoy han declarado el despido inmediato del director de Hogwarts._

_"El señor Dumbledore claramente no es apto para manejar una prisión si toda una casa se ha logrado escapar de sus sistemas de seguridad, no nos sorprenderíamos si hubiera sido la casa de Ravenclaw porque hay se hallan los peligros informáticos que pueden hackear el sistema, pero la casa de Slytherin se escapó y se llevaron a un guardia como rehén, ciertamente la culpa es del sistema de seguridad" declaro Lucius Malfoy a la prensa cuando se le pidió una declaración._

_Una fuente externa nos informa el posible hecho de que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado pueda haber sido el líder del escape solo habla de las cosas que el director de la prisión haya mantenido información tan importante en la oscuridad del publico hizo que parte del ministerio se ponga de parte del ministro Fudge._

_El día de ayer los presos de toda la casa de Slytherin escaparon llevándose al guardia del salón 6, Lord Harry Potter como rehén. Draco Malfoy, el guardia del salón 2 de Slytherin declaró al preguntarle sobre los incidentes "El día de ayer cuando se dio en cambio de guardia sucedió algo extraño en el sistema de seguridad Pevees y todas las celdas se abrieron dejando salir a todos los presos, yo, junto con los otros guardias del turno nocturno perseguimos a los presos tratando de regresarlos pero fue inevitable, un avión vino a recogerlos a todos, solamente pude ver que el preso Riddle del salón 6 estaba llevando a la fuerza al guardia Potter contra su voluntad. Según sabia, el director se llevó al guardia Potter porque quería hablar con él sobre algo y por eso él no tenía el arma paralizante de su uniforme ya que la seguridad del salón de Slytherin es muy fuerte" _

_Según los otros guardias entrevistados, la versión del señor Malfoy se ve completamente cierta y verificada. Rogamos a la comunidad que se comuniquen en caso de que haya alguna información respecto a la ubicación de estos presos._

Debajo del artículo, había el resto del caso del diario con la fotografía de Myrtle Morsefeth y la imagen de una página del diario con el encabezado.

**_El caso de diario: ¿Myrtle la llorona?_**

_Siguiendo el caso del diario, su reportera confiable de siempre Rita Skeeter ha llegado con la nueva información de este diario y la entrada siguiente habla acerca de un ataque llamado "Basilisco" y "Myrtle la llorona"._

_Con una certera información se descubrió que el caso en que el los presos de Ravenclaw murieron misteriosamente en realidad era un plan llamado "Basilisco" en el que se encargaban de presos que tenían información sensible respecto a alguien, el diario crea la siguiente hipótesis:_

_"Dumbledore estaba tramando algo grande y tarde o temprano los involucrados eran mantenidos en Hogwarts como los presos sin condena en Ravenclaw, por ser el líder de la prisión, controla los sistemas de seguridad y eso explicaría el cómo se logró accesar al sistema de seguridad y manipularlo a su gusto. Según lo que se sabe del sistema de seguridad Pevees, es imposible hacer algo a menos que el director lo ordene o se encripte la información lo suficiente pero para eso se debería conocer al sistema por años y por lo tanto con acceso del director es como se logró llegar a los prisioneros exactos que estaban esperando condena y de ahí a culpar a la técnica es solo un paso._

_Myrtle Morsefeth es solo una técnica lista pero nunca una asesina, la conocí una vez en la universidad y sé que ella es algo caprichosa pero nunca una mala persona, no soñaría siquiera con manipular un sistema de seguridad para matar gente, el que le hayan creído tan fácil solo aumenta mis sospechas de que Dumbledore es el responsable ya que la palabra del director de la cárcel contra una sola técnica de sistemas es una batalla perdida."_

_Como pueden leer, el diario da una explicación completa acerca de la inocencia de Myrtle Morsefeth y según las pruebas de la oficina de aurores, nada indica que la señorita Morsefeth haya sido la responsable de las muertes de los prisioneros de Ravenclaw._

_¿Será posible que el señor Dumbledore tenga un cargo más de sospecha por incriminar a la señorita Morsefeth?_

_Su reportera de siempre Rita Skeeter manteniéndolos al tanto del caso del diario para todos ustedes._

Harry levanto la mirada por un grito que le llamo la atención y vio a la muchacha de la foto aferrarse a Tom Riddle como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

— ¡Sabía que no ibas a dejar que me dejaran podrirme ahí!—declaró con un chillido que le recordó a Harry un verdadero llanto.

—Myrtle, me estas asfixiando—murmuró Riddle tratando de quitarse a Myrtle de encima.

Una parte de Harry estaba molesta porque ella lo tocara con tanta facilidad.

—lo siento, es solo que…nunca nadie me había ayudado de ese modo, todos creyeron que los maté y tu…tú me defendiste, reconozco ese diario, era tuyo, te vi escribiendo en el algunas veces en la universidad cuando nos reuníamos en los descansos para preguntarme sobre algunas cosas sobre sistemas—declaro la mujer sin soltar a Riddle pero bajando la fuerza de su agarre sobre el hombre.

— ¡Deja a mi señor tranquilo!—declaro Bellatrix levantándose de la mesa y tratando de separar a Myrtle de Tom con molestia.

—dame un segundo más—pidió la mujer que agarraba al señor oscuro y beso su mejilla—si necesitas algo más, me avisas y podré servirte en todo lo que desees, solo para ti

La voz de la insinuación de Myrtle hizo que Harry se sintiera ¿amenazado?

Por un momento Harry sacudió la cabeza y empezó a pensar por qué se sentía de esa manera.

**~FG~**

Tom Riddle puede hacer muchas cosas, afortunadamente entre estas cosas está el tratar con mujeres histéricas o agradecidas o ambas.

—tranquila Myrtle, te hare saber si necesito de tu ayuda—dijo dejando a la mujer separarse de él y levantando una mano para detener a Bellatrix que tenía una mano en sus paralizadores eléctricos.

—de acuerdo Tom—dijo con voz cantarina pero irregular antes de alejarse de él y sentarse en su lado de la mesa.

La mansión Gaunt cuenta con dos comedores, el comedor para las visitas y el comedor personal construido específicamente cuando la familia Gaunt disminuyo lentamente y quedo solamente la señorita Merope.

El comedor de visitas tiene capacidad para 90 personas debido a la tradición de Salazar Slytherin de ser el anfitrión de las fiestas de todos los políticos, cargo que fue traspasado a la familia Malfoy debido a la incapacidad de Lady Merope de soportar tanta presión.

Tom miraba a los sirvientes de la mansión completamente contentos de tener algo que hacer, muchos de ellos se habían encariñado con su madre y él y se sentían mal por tener un salario sin hacer mucho realmente.

Tom Riddle miro a Harry Potter y sonrió al ver la incomodidad del apuesto guardia todo está saliendo como lo planeado, pronto será suyo.

Tom Riddle parpadeo mirando a la mesa.

¿Desde cuándo tener al guardia Harry Potter como suyo contaba dentro de sus planes?

* * *

Bien, aquí estamos con fantastic garden.

Primero que nada, queria darle un papel a Myrtle en el romance y limpiar su nombre.

Tom y Harry empiezan a darse cuenta de ciertas cosas que no andan bien.

Bellatrix va a torturar a los Dursley si o si

Pronto se sabrá las reacciones de Dumbledore. Por ahora, está fuera de la carcel.

Es hora de darles un papel a los Weasley (incluyendo padres)

Gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Horace Slughorn siempre ha sido un hombre con pocas ambiciones pero circunstancias favorables, comenzando por su título de docencia en química la cual había obtenido porque un compañero de la universidad lo había inscrito junto a él porque no quería ir solo a la docencia pero ganó el trabajo en una secundaria en Londres.

Todo había ido tranquilamente y estaba feliz con su trabajo hasta que sin desearlo se comenzó a interesar en las vidas de sus estudiantes y los comenzó a guiar y hacer que cada uno de ellos llegara a ser grande y estos, en agradecimiento comenzaron a hacerle favores y enviarle cosas o recuerdos.

Hasta que uno de sus estudiantes que llegó a convertirse en detective había armado una red de información con sus antiguos estudiantes y para evitar que alguien sospechara de él, mandaba la información a Horace, su querido y amable profesor de química.

Y de ese modo Horace se enteró de los trapos sucios del mundo y obtuvo la mayor red de información de todo el mundo.

Cuando Horace había visto a un niño de menos de siete años en su curso de primer año tuvo curiosidad y se acercó al chico con una sonrisa amable.

El niño fijo sus ojos rojos en el maestro y Horace con mucho trabajo duro y esfuerzo logró que el niño le contara su vida.

Horace recordaba claramente el momento en el que había logrado conocer al niño detrás de sus escudos de defensa.

_Horace se había acercado al joven Riddle con cuidado hasta que un día miró al niño sentado en su puesto sin moverse a pesar de que la campana había sonado hace mucho tiempo atrás._

_— ¿Tom? ¿Qué ocurre? Deberías estar en tu casa—murmuró con algo de consternación el maestro acercándose al niño._

_—No tengo casa—murmuró levemente el niño mirándolo fijamente con esos penetrantes ojos rojos._

_— ¿Dónde vives Tom?—preguntó con preocupación del estamento del chico, talvez sus padres habían peleado y no quería regresar._

_—el orfanato Wool—dijo esperando una mirada de lastima y preparándose para irse._

_— ¿Cómo es que nadie quiere adoptarte si eres un genio?—en lugar de una mirada de lastima, Tom se encontró con una mirada de fascinación y curiosidad inocente._

_—La señora del orfanato siempre dice que soy un niño problema—había dicho Tom no pudiendo mantener la mirada por más tiempo._

_—No eres un niño problema, Tom, eres un genio y todos los genios son incomprendidos—declaró con una sonrisa el maestro y colocó su mano en su hombro en muestra de apoyo._

_—Entonces no debería ser un genio, a veces es peligroso y doloroso—declaró el niño sin saber porque se abría emocionalmente ante su maestro de química._

_—bueno, no lo creo, si tu no fueras un genio, no estarías aquí en este momento, además, eres una de las más brillantes mentes de este siglo, tu harás grandes cosas, estoy seguro—declaró el hombre con una sonrisa brillante._

_— ¿lo cree? Profesor Slughorn—pregunto el niño mirándolo con sus ojos brillando._

_— ¡por supuesto! Algún día, todo el mundo va a conocer tu nombre y van a reconocer tu poder—declaró con una sonrisa aprobatoria._

_—gracias, supongo, nadie me había dicho algo así—murmuró con su voz infantil casi ausente._

_—De nada, Tom, algún día verás que alguien va a adoptarte—declaro Horace con una sonrisa amable que fue correspondida con la pequeña sonrisa del pequeño._

_—me alegraría que fuera alguien como usted_

Cuando el niño había avanzado a su tercer año de secundaria, Horace lo había adoptado con el fin de apoyarlo cuando más lo necesitase.

La sonrisa agradecida del niño fue todo lo que necesito Horace para saber que había hecho algo bien.

Tom Marvolo Riddle se convirtió en uno de los pocos que sabían de la red de información de Horace y al mismo tiempo se volvió una pieza crucial en todo lo que habría de pasar en el futuro.

Horace no lo sabía en ese entonces, pero su red de información fue lo que convirtió a Tom Riddle en Voldemort.

Cuando se graduó a los once años, Horace hablo con sus antiguos estudiantes y estos amablemente le ayudaron a meter a Tom, el pequeño y dulce Tom Riddle dentro de la universidad en la carrera que él deseaba.

El chico terminó una carrera y de inmediato logro trabajar en su carrera con el permiso de Horace y entró en otra carrera.

El chico era ambicioso pero Horace no lo culpaba, era un buen chico y solo quera que fuera feliz, se lo merecía después de todo.

Cuando lo llevó a Gringotts por primera vez, Horace descubrió la razón por la que el apellido de Tom le sonaba.

¡Era el heredero de Slytherin!

El hijo aparentemente perdido de Merope Gaunt Slytherin y el caza fortunas Riddle.

Cuando Tom tomó posesión de todo lo que su madre le dejó, Horace estaba orgulloso, hizo la decisión correcta.

Cuando el padre de Tom había aparecido con el fin de demandar a Tom, Horace con una charla a uno de sus estudiantes, logró tener al mejor abogado de Inglaterra para Tom con un precio realmente módico.

Cabe destacar que el caso no duro mucho y Tom se hizo con la riqueza Riddle y Gaunt por igual.

Con el tiempo, Horace vio que Tom se hacía cargo de la red de información aumentándola y haciéndola crecer en su tiempo libre entre su trabajo y su estudio haciéndose con una enorme cantidad de información.

"Háblame del Dementor" había pedido un día de repente y presento las notas de la farmacéutica Eileen Prince.

Con gusto, Horace le habló de lo que la investigación de la farmacéutica no cubrió, después de todo, Horace hizo una tesis estudiando la composición y origen del Dementor por lo cual podía servirle de ayuda a Tom.

Con la red de información mejorando y aumentando, Tom haciendo conexiones políticas y mejorando su casa, sus estudios y demás, Horace se vio asombrado del joven que había adoptado. Una parte de él admiraba a Tom Marvolo Riddle por ser capaz de todo lo que ha sido capaz siendo que aún no llegaba a la mayoría de edad.

Cuando Tom salía en las noches, Horace se había preocupado que fuera por malos pasos, pero el día en el que lo siguió pudo ver con satisfacción que no hacía nada malo, solo lideraba a un grupo de políticos rebeldes.

Cuando Tom le contó de su plan de hacerse con el mundo, Horace no sabía que pensar, pero se mantuvo neutral para ambos bandos. No quería traicionar la confianza de Tom pero tampoco quería que lo incriminaran para hacer caer a Tom, afortunadamente, Tom había aceptado su neutralidad y nunca atacaron la secundaria en la que enseñaba ni a ninguno de los maestros a menos que fuera necesario.

Horace estaba satisfecho con cómo el mundo estaba yendo, los cambios que Tom hizo fueron para bien, un chico listo y con ideales bien puestos logro liderar una campaña rebelde pero una campaña para el bien y eliminó la corrupción del ministerio antes de ir por el logro más grande, hacerse de las Naciones Unidas.

El día en el que Tom cayó, Horace se vio prácticamente obligado por Dumbledore a ser carcelero de su hijo adoptivo solo con el fin de lastimarlo psicológicamente. Horace no deseaba hacer nada de eso, pero no podía dejar a los estudiantes solos, sin él, los estudiantes estarían a la merced del gobierno para implantar las ideas que desearan en los jóvenes y él no podía permitir eso.

Se convirtió en el guardia de Tom con el fin de que no tocaran a los estudiantes.

Tom lo tomó bien y lo entendió, afortunadamente.

Horace había visto el propósito de la comida con Dementor de Tom, pero no dijo nada porque una parte de él quería que Tom se burlara en la cara del director de la prisión y escapara bajo sus narices.

Tom era inmune al Dementor gracias a los tantos estudios y experimentos que había hecho con esa sustancia y la ayuda de él y la difunta farmacéutica Eileen Prince.

Cuando el carcelero Potter llegó, Horace se alegró de que un joven tan lleno de vida llegara a alegrar la vida de Tom, ese chico se merecía ser feliz a pesar de todo.

Horace llegaba y los veía conversar tranquilamente y eso lo alegraba, tenía la fuerte sensación de que al fin el gran lord Voldemort halló a su igual.

Cuando Tom le anunció que iba a salir de la cárcel y que no quería que se involucrara, el día anterior hacia recibido la invitación al simposio de Química avanzada en Norteamérica. Con gusto anunció a Dumbledore que se iba a ir al simposio porque necesitaba actualizar los conocimientos que imparte en la secundaria, sin esperar una respuesta, Horace se fue para avisarle a Tom.

Todo salió perfecto para él, Tom escapó con ese joven guardia y sus amigos mientras Horace estaba en el simposio. El que el gran dictador haya regresado no le importaba mucho a los científicos, Horace sabía bien que el llevar la tesis de Tom sobre la cura del Dementor atrajo la atención de los miembros del simposio y con la noticia de Tom de que el hijo de Eileen había logrado poner en practica la teoría, todos los científicos mataban por ir a Inglaterra y llenar de preguntas a Severus Snape y Tom Riddle sin importarles que uno de ellos fuese un mortífago y el otro el mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

De alguna u otra manera la gente creía que era un manipulador astuto que había sabido usar las cosas a su favor, pero él nunca quiso nada de eso, simplemente se dejó llevar por la corriente que lo había llevado ese día a conocer al niño de ojos rojos y mente brillante.

**~FG~**

El día en el que los oficiales del ministerio fueron a la casa Malfoy a comprobar que no estaba ahí Voldemort y sus secuaces, Lucius Malfoy fue a poner una queja directa al ministro por allanamiento de morada sin prueba alguna.

Cuando todo salió bien, Lucius fue a Azkaban hasta llegar a la oficina del director y la abrió sin pedir permiso ni autorización.

—Severus—saludó el hombre con una leve sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento frente al escritorio del hombre de cabello negro.

Hacía tiempo que se trataban con nombres, el ser dos de los primeros caballeros y ser los dos hombres de confianza de su señor los había unido como amigos y tenían una relación amistosa.

—Lucius, supongo que estas aquí por una buena razón—declaró el hombre con su mirada clavada en el aparato que mandaba la señal de la localización del director de Azkaban.

Sabía bien a lo que se refería Severus, ese viejo decrepito sabía bien que Severus era un miembro valioso para su señor, pero llegar a ese punto es despreciable.

—por supuesto, vengo a informarte acerca del Morsmordre—murmuró Lucius Malfoy sacando de su chaqueta una hoja de papel y pasarla al lado del escritorio de Lucius.

Severus miró la hoja blanca con un símbolo en marca de agua y asintió.

La marca en marca de agua, color verde brillante que le recordaban a Severus los ojos de Lily y la figura de una calavera con una serpiente. La marca del señor oscuro. La Morsmordre.

—Comprendo los términos, sin embargo no tengo mucho tiempo, pero he escuchado que el hombre del maletín negro está involucrado—declaró Severus doblando la hoja en cuatro partes antes de guardarlo en un bolsillo de su ropa.

Ambos sabían a lo que se referían, hace tanto o tan poco tiempo que no se habían referido de ese modo que era casi divertido el hablar de ese modo, el no estar completamente solo en esa tarea.

Aunque Lucius no se unía porque la última vez casi lo atrapan y Severus quedo solo en las "actividades nocturnas casuales".

—En ese caso el caballero de blanco estará esperando su visita lo más pronto posible, el muchacho de ojos violetas requiere su presencia inmediata—declaró Lucius con una sonrisa levantándose de su asiento.

La Morsmordre era la marca tenebrosa, la marca que portaban todos los que seguían a Voldemort, si un papel con la marca tenebrosa aparecía en tu casa, todos sabían que estabas protegido, si te llega un correo con la hoja con la marca tenebrosa debes contactarte con un mortífago puesto que el señor oscuro te está llamando.

En el caso de Severus, era la invitación del señor oscuro para que apareciera y contara lo ocurrido desde su punto de vista en su ausencia.

—Entendido, espero que llegue a tiempo—declaró Severus levantándose de su asiento igualmente.

Tenía que encargarse del maldito aparato lo más pronto posible, no quería terminar en la cárcel pero tampoco quería seguir en las manipulaciones de la vieja cabra esa.

—fue un placer hablar contigo, Severus—declaró Lucius con una sonrisa antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Le gustaba hablar con Severus, cuando su señor regrese al poder sabía que podrían ir a algún bar a beber algo tranquilamente y luego terminar en la mansión Malfoy dos días con Draco y Narcissa hasta que su señor los llame para una nueva misión.

—igualmente, Lucius—declaró al hombre que salía de la habitación y miró a la ventana.

Había comenzado de nuevo.

Estaba ansioso porque comenzara. Necesitaba la emoción de tratar con traidores y eliminar a peligros potenciales, pero más que nada, ansiaba con toda su alma asesinar al maldito infeliz que tendió esa trampa a Lily, su querida Lily.

**~FG~**

Cuando la noche llegó, Bellatrix Lestrange estaba trabajando en sus paralizadores hasta que llego la medianoche, fijo su vista en el reloj y rápidamente guardó sus paralizadores y rápidamente corrió a su habitación sin mirar al ex-guardia Harry Potter semi dormido que la miró sospechosamente ir al ala oeste donde estaban los mortífagos y regresar al salón principal.

Harry había seguido tranquilamente a Bellatrix en silencio gracias a estar sin zapatos y se escondió entre la estatua cercana para mirar a las demás personas llegar con ella.

Bellatrix estaba con una máscara roja mirando a la puerta sin moverse hasta que se le unieron un hombre completamente vestido de blanco con una máscara blanca y un sombrero de copa y un joven con una máscara negra y ojos violetas.

—Mi señor—murmuró Bellatrix con una leve inclinación.

—Bien, vamos, los demás estarán esperándonos, debemos darnos prisa, ¿las cosas ya están listas?—preguntó el más joven de los tres mirando al hombre de blanco.

—sí, está todo listo solo debemos llegar y ya, hablé con los demás y estarán en el punto de reunión—respondió el hombre de blanco mientras el joven avanzaba a la puerta enorme.

—Bien, entonces vamos—declaró y los tres salieron rápidamente de la mansión ante la mirada de un estupefacto Harry Potter.

Ese día, sin saberlo bien, Harry Potter había sido testigo del origen de las leyendas urbanas de la revolución de Voldemort.

* * *

Bien, aquí estamos con el siguiente de fantastic garden.

Primero, como no habia puesto la vision de Horace en todo esto, creo que era necesario ver su lado de la historia.

Segundo, el asunto con Snape y Lucius, como ambos son los primeros mortifagos de Voldemort era obvio que se mantienen en comunicacion. ¿Quien creen que se encargue de esa maquina endemoniada?

Tercero, todos los grandes grupos comienzan por algo pequeño y en el caso de los mortífagos, aquí comenzaron como las leyendas urbanas para ganar popularidad entre la gente aunque esten bajo otros nombres, las apariencias que tienen cuando actuan como las leyendas es la apariencia que tienen como mortífagos por lo que es fácil atar cabos.

En fin, pronto se veran a los mortifagos en accion, es decir, ¡Ataque a los Dursley!

Gracias por leer y comentar


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Harry había salido de la mansión Gaunt escoltado por los hermanos Lestrange y Severus bajo un disfraz cortesía de Lady Malfoy.

Le había tomado mucho tiempo lograr que el señor oscuro accediera, pero con el "ataque" de la última semana todos los mortífagos que estaban libres habían llegado a la mansión Gaunt y por lo tanto terminó accediendo.

El "ataque" había tenido a Harry completamente aterrado ya que según todos los medios, los "ataques" de Lord Voldemort implicaban algún edificio destruido y gente muerta, por eso Harry había decidido ir con el señor oscuro con el fin de saber si debía quedarse o regresar y enfrentarse a Dumbledore.

Harry se regañó a si mismo de su idiotez al ver que el ataque en realidad había sido simplemente un viaje a la parte baja de la ciudad a los orfanatos en las peores condiciones posibles donde todos los mortífagos se dispersaron rápidamente para revisar a los niños y entregarles los implementos necesarios para cada uno. Al ver al señor oscuro, este simplemente se había movido hacia los registros del orfanato y revisó que todo estuviera en orden. En uno de los orfanatos, Harry pudo ver a Tom saliendo hecho una furia del lugar seguido de Severus.

Habían vendido a algunos de los niños y él iba a asesinar a los que lo hicieron. Harry lo siguió a pesar de que los dos hombres se opusieron para encontrar que los niños iban a ser vendidos como esclavos sexuales en el mercado negro. El ver a Tom Riddle en su modo de señor oscuro apuntándoles con un arma a los compradores y vendedores de los niños mientras Severus sacaba a los niños fue un shock para Harry.

Cuando vio a los cinco cuerpos muertos en el piso y a los niños aferrados a Severus y Tom, pudo darse cuenta que Tom había estado llevando consigo un fuego artificial entre su ropa y junto a los cuerpos lo encendió.

Un fuego artificial con la forma de una calavera con una serpiente como lengua en un color verde había iluminado el cielo nocturno mientras todos salían del lugar llevándose a los niños al hospital de la familia Lestrange para que traten a los niños.

Harry se preguntaba si los asesinatos siempre habían sido de tipos despreciables como esos.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente llegaron más mortífagos, Harry logró convencer a Tom de ir a buscar a sus padrinos.

Severus junto a los Lestrange (que habían llegado a apreciar mucho a su carcelero y se ofrecieron voluntariamente a ir) terminaron acompañando a Harry en caso de que algo pase. Ya que nadie sabía que Severus Snape era un mortífago y mientras que los Lestrange iban disfrazados, nadie se iba a dar cuenta de nada.

Harry llegó al valle de Godric y tocó el timbre rápidamente esperando a que abrieran.

—el señor Alas nevadas quisiera una reunión con el señor Lunático y Canuto—declaró Harry con una leve sonrisa al ver los ojos grandes de Remus que lo jaló dentro de la casa seguido de Severus y los Lestrange.

Cerrando rápidamente la puerta, Remus abrazó con fuerza a Harry llamando a Sirius.

Sabía que el "apodo merodeador" de Harry era Ala Nevada porque cuando halló a una pequeña lechuza blanca herida la había cuidado hasta que sanó y se la quedó como mascota, al ser la primera mascota de Harry se convirtió en su apodo al igual que la de los demás. El apodo de Remus venía a ser porque su primera mascota era un perro mitad lobo que había vivido cerca de su casa, el de Sirius era porque su mascota era un enorme perro negro que aún estaba con ellos cuidado por Kreacher y Regulus. Lo gracioso era que el apodo de su padre era porque no podía tener mascotas y el primer animal que había tocado era un venado. Remus decidió no recordar nada de Peter.

— ¡Nos tenías tan malditamente preocupados!—gritó Remus sin soltar a Harry apresándolo con fuerza.

— ¿Es Harry?—pregunto Sirius entrando con el cabello mojado y mucha prisa.

Harry se separó de Remus un poco para quitarse el disfraz y sonreírle a Sirius.

—claro que soy yo, Canuto—sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo con sus padrinos. Eran su única familia y lo que más apreciaba en este mundo.

Mientras Sirius revisaba a Harry, Remus miró a los acompañantes de su ahijado para descubrir que eran Severus y unas cuantas personas que no conocía.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Aparte de Severus no conozco al resto—declaró Remus con desconfianza.

—lo lamentamos, como escapamos de la cárcel debemos mantenernos ocultos y más que nada para evitar que la gente corra y grite como loca—declaró Rabastan con una leve sonrisa.

—Remus, no son peligrosos, simplemente querían acompañar a Harry hasta aquí, no van a hacerles nada—aseguró Severus molesto por la cara que ponía Sirius al ver a los Lestrange.

— ¿Son conocidos de Reg?—pregunto Sirius con algo de molestia, adoraba a su hermano, pero de todos modos habían mortífagos como Fenrir que no le agradaban.

—sí, Rabastan, Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange—respondió Rodolphus suspirando apoyándose en una de las paredes mientras Harry miraba a Sirius y Remus tensarse.

— ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto Harry al sentir la tensión en el ambiente por parte de sus padrinos hacia los mortífagos.

—La orden del fénix es el enemigo jurado de los mortífagos—murmuró Sirius levemente mirando a la mujer del grupo.

—pues te digo, primito querido, que me consta que no eres parte de la orden del flamenco en llamas ya que nunca has querido serlo porque sabes que no podrías apuntar con tu arma a Reg, todos adoramos a Reg como para querer atacarlo—declaró Bellatrix con una leve sonrisa de confianza.

—te doy la razón sobre Reg, primita, porque es cierto pero eso no significa que te haya perdonado lo que le hiciste a Frank—declaró Sirius molesto y Harry se confundió aún más.

—te dije que Longbottom me provocó, él se lo buscó al querer engañar a su esposa con una presa y más aún, mencionar el nombre del maldito desgraciado que va a morir a mis manos—declaro con molestia Bellatrix cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Bellatrix! Sabes bien que aunque hubiera podido hacer algo respecto a él, no hubiera podido, hubieran descubierto a Reg y no quiero ni pensar en lo que hubiera hecho Dumbledore si hubiera puesto sus garras en mi hermano—se defendió con algo de ira mirando a Bella.

— ¡no te pedí que hicieras algo! Solo te pedí que hicieras algo útil respecto a ese hombre o yo misma el arrancaré las gónadas—declaró molesta y Harry se dio cuenta de que hablaban de Moody. Bellatrix solo pierde la cabeza al hablar de Moody y su fallecido hijo.

— ¡arráncaselas con lo que me importa! Si fuera por mí ese tipo podría pudrirse en el quinto círculo del infierno junto a Dumbledore—declaró Sirius y al finalizar la frase se dio cuenta de lo que hizo al ver la sonrisa de Bellatrix.

—Pues bien, tú lo dijiste, pueden pudrirse en el infierno y yo misma me encargaré de enviarlo en trocitos al infierno—declaró Bellatrix con una sonrisa demente y se sentó en un sofá cercano a Sirius.

—cuando Bella cayó víctima de ese hombre, le pidió a tu padrino que hiciera algo con ese tipo y lo único que atinó a hacer fue encargarse de que esté sin un ojo para siempre, claro que no fue suficiente pero ambos querían que el otro aceptara que ese hombre debía morir lenta y terriblemente—explicó en un bajo susurro Severus a Harry mientras Sirius y Bella discutían.

— ¿Por qué le pidió a Sirius hacer algo?—pregunto aún más confundido Harry.

—porque Sirius quiere a sus tres primas y al enterarse lo que hizo ese hombre, quería matarlo pero quien se merece la venganza en Bella—explicó calmadamente al ver los rostros oscuros de los hermanos Lestrange.

—no sabía que Sirius quisiera a Narcisa, Bella y Andrómeda, nunca me lo dijo—contó Harry algo confuso evitando mirar a los Lestrange. Sabía bien que Rodolphus sufrió bastante con la pérdida de su hijo y las heridas que casi le cuestan la vida a su esposa y Rabastan quería tanto un sobrino que quedo igual de devastado que su hermano.

—nunca lo va a admitir en voz alta, pero es cierto, Black me ha preguntado tantas veces por sus primas y hermano en su estancia en Azkaban que puedo asegurarte que si las quiere—declaró Severus con una leve sonrisa al ver que esta información va a abochornar a Black.

Cuando Bellatrix y Sirius se calmaron, respiraron profundo y se quedaron en sus asientos sin moverse.

—bien, como Bella acabó su charla familiar con Black, solo diré que estamos con órdenes de cuidar a Harry y no dañar en ningún sentido a nadie—declaró Rabastan tranquilamente dando por hecho que la pelea de Bella y Sirius no causo ningún daño.

—Bueno Harry, ¿Qué paso esa noche?—pregunto Remus y Harry comenzó a contar con lujo de detalles lo que aconteció ese día según su perspectiva y con las explicaciones adicionales de los mortífagos.

**~FG~**

Cuando Harry acabó, Remus miraba a Bellatrix revisando su paralizador con cuidado de que estuviera en estupendas condiciones.

— ¿Van a ir a matar a alguien hoy?—pregunto Remus con molestia al ver un arma en su casa.

—si, a los Dursley, si Harry quiere venir, puede, caso contrario, estaré feliz de dañarlos en tu nombre—declaró Bellatrix tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

No podía perdonar a los Dursley el dañar a un niño. Un niño era demasiado valioso para alguien como ella que perdió al suyo y pensar que ella quería volver a tener un niño y esos…seres habían lastimado a un niño y lo habían maltratado de tal modo era imperdonable.

Los ojos de Remus brillaron ante tal declararon y miró a Harry quien se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Les dijiste?—pregunto con sospecha Remus.

—bueno, le conté a Tom y ellos estaban presos en la misma sala así que todos los mortífagos de ahí se enteraron y…bueno, Bella ha querido matarlos desde que terminé la historia, así que aunque quiera decirles que no, van a hacerlo a mis espaldas—declaró Harry algo incómodo.

Remus miró a Bellatrix fijamente.

— ¿Por qué quieres vengarte de ellos? No conoces a Harry por tanto tiempo como yo—preguntó Remus esperando que diga algo sobre la violencia que quiere imponer para esposarla y entregarla.

— ¿Por qué? Porque es imperdonable hacerle a un niño eso, un niño es algo demasiado valioso que algunos darían todo para tener y esos monstruos se atrevieron a dañar a un niño que bien hubiera sido feliz en un lugar que lo quisieran—declaró Bellatrix con una voz seca y mirada dura.

Remus pudo ver en esa mirada un dolor agudo y suspiró. Esa mujer tenía razón, él también deseaba arrancarles las manos a los Dursley por eso.

—iré con ustedes para que no dañen a nadie más, con mortífagos nunca se sabe—declaró Remus pero Sirius sonrió, sabía que Remus vibraba de venganza, era tan bueno y gentil pero era vengativo, muy vengativo cuando se trataba de Harry.

—Bella, querida prima, ¿me concederías esta pieza?—preguntó Sirius aguantando la risa mientras veía a la mujer levantarse y asentir.

Severus suspiró, sabía que iba a terminar con estos dos uniéndose a la tortura, solo esperaba que hubiera suficiente para todos.

**~FG~**

Tom Riddle sonrió al ver a sus mortífagos vibrando de emoción. Al fin todos sus leales mortífagos y aliados estaban aquí, era un espectáculo digno de verse.

Ojalá y Harry pudiera verlo.

—Mis mortífagos—comenzó Tom Riddle—el día de hoy, estamos reunidos para comenzar nuestra incursión y nuestra venganza. He de agradecer a todos los mortífagos que, a pesar de ser jóvenes, han esparcido los ideales correctos y han seguido con la visión original de nuestra causa atrayendo a más jóvenes, para todos aquellos que han venido por primera vez, bienvenidos a nuestra causa, a aquellos que han regresado, bienvenidos de nuevo, todos los nuevos mortífagos o aliados, por favor acérquense—declaró el lord mirando a las caras nuevas de su gran grupo.

A veces los mortífagos creían que no los notaba, pero para un prodigio como Tom Riddle, era fácil retener los nombres y habilidades de cada uno de sus hombres.

Miró a los jóvenes acercarse a su sitio en el gran salón e inclinarse respetuosamente.

—sus nombres, edad, actual ocupación y afiliación por favor—pidió Lord Voldemort mirándolos desde arriba.

Sabía que debía mantener la posición de poder, pero también sabía que debía tratarlos con respeto ya que no son esclavos.

—Edward Nott, 17 años, segundo administrador de las empresas Nott de seguridad privada y aspirante a mortífago—comenzó un joven con voz segura y determinada.

—Marcus Flint, 24 años, bombero, aspirante a mortífago—siguió un joven más adulto pero igualmente joven.

—Aurora Rosier, 19 años, estudiante de medicina, aspirante a informante—declaró una joven y el señor oscuro se volteó a ver a su mortífago Rosier que sonreía.

—Michael Avery, 16 años, estudiante secundario, aspirante a informante—declaró un chico bastante joven pero por su apellido, Tom sabía que estaba del lado correcto.

—Milicent Bulstrode, 20 años, reportera, aspirante a informante—declaró una joven que Tom ya había visto antes, pero no se había unido antes por culpa de la paranoia de su padre.

—Daphne Greengrass, 18 años, modelo y heredera de las empresas Greengrass, aspirante a mortífago—declaró la bonita joven con confidencia, el modelaje hizo maravillas con la autoestima de esa chica.

—Edward, Marcus, Aurora, Michael, Milicent y Daphne, les doy la bienvenida a nuestro grupo como mortífagos e informantes a todos ustedes, Aurora, Michael y Milicent irán con Draco para que les indique lo que se necesita para ser informante mientras que los demás irán con Lucius para medir sus habilidades como mortífagos. Desde ahora son parte de este grupo y como tal, somos fieles a nuestras creencias y a nuestro grupo, les advierto que no toleraré una traición—declaró el señor oscuro mientras los jóvenes se levantaban y los dos Malfoy se acercaban para cumplir sus deberes.

—Hablando de traidores, tenemos algo que hacer, ¿no es así?—declaró con una leve sonrisa el señor oscuro al ver a sus seguidores estremecerse y preparando sus armas.

—mi señor, hemos hallado la localización del traidor Pettigrew, pero tenemos varios problemas…—comenzó McNair algo molesto con sí mismo.

— ¿Qué clase de problemas?—preguntó el mortífago Avery molesto con McNair, McNair había estado fuera de la cárcel y por lo tanto debía tener más información.

—bueno, Avery, Pettigrew está como "huésped" de los Weasley y no como un huésped normal, si no que se está quedando en la central de la orden del fénix vigilado bastante fuertemente, como tenían a Snape bajo cierta…vigilancia, no podía ayudarnos a entrar—declaró McNair con molestia que se vio compartida por todos los miembros de los mortífagos.

—Tranquilos, mis mortífagos, como saben bien, tenemos un aliado bastante fuerte por aquí, ¿no es así, señorita Morsefeth?—preguntó Riddle con una leve sonrisa al ver de entre la multitud de mortífagos Salir a la mujer con anteojos y ropa decente.

—oh, por supuesto, el sistema que tenía a Snape en Azkaban se sobrecargó, gracias al señor Lestrange se hizo mucho más sencillo evitar que se sospeche algo—declaró la mujer con una sonrisa levantando sus anteojos con su dedo índice.

—gracias, ya que hemos liberado a nuestro fiel espía, será cuestión de tiempo para atacar el cuartel de la orden del fénix, así que les sugiero a todos que estén listos para un gran espectáculo—declaró el señor oscuro con una sonrisa antes de dar la orden a los mortífagos para retirarse.

¡Que maravilloso es tener todo de vuelta!

* * *

Primero que nada, ¡hubo una confusion y olvidé ponerle al capítulo 2 el numero que era!

Segundo, Sirius y Remus han visto a Harry de nuevo. Sirius y Bella se llevan relativamente bien porque han crecido juntos al igual que todas las hermanas de Bella y Regulus ya que los mortífagos comenzaron cuando ellos crecieron así que no habian esas creencias por parte de sus padres.

Tercero, ¡se unen a la tortura! pero no sé si deba incluir esa clase de tortura porque nunca he escrito tortura (aunque si lo he leido) y no se si los lectores se sientan cómodos al leer tortura lo más explicito que pueda.

Cuarto, ¡los mortfagos se reunen! el ataque esta proximo.

Gracias por leer


	5. Anuncio

Lamento que no sea una actualizacion, sin embargo, por muchas razones he decidido dejar este fanfic a la voluntad de quien quiera adoptarlo (Por favor enviar un mensaje si desean adoptar este fic).

Lo lamento mucho pero muchas cosas de este fic me han llevado a abandonarlo, espero su comprension.

Spica M


End file.
